cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Notshane
Asking Questions If you ask a question here, then don't expect it to be answered on your talk page, because i answer them here in order to not confuse some readers. So if you have previously asked me a question, but haven't red the answer to it, then it may have already been answered here. Notshane (Talk | ) 2:50, April 20, 2012 Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cartoon Network Wiki! This wiki is scheduled for deletion, so please DO NOT create any new pages. Please leave a message on the bureaucrat's talk page if you have any questions. ~Ruin Cireela You should be promoted to an admin. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 22:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? Notshane 17:58, April 30, 2011 Mhm, I'd promote you but I am not a b-crat. :P -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 23:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What's a B-Crat? Notshane 18:41, April 30, 2011 Hi Hello! I am a 9 year old who watches CN. i am Puffle339. --Puffle339 22:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's, good to know. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:27, May 3, 2011 ??? Dear Notshane, Why did you not put the Fall 2007 logos in the List of Second Logo Varatations? --Puffle339 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i accidentally clicked "Publish" after accidentally pressing Backspace. But i did not add the Playtime block to Cartoon Network, and whoever did I'm gonna see if its real (by looking around the web for proof) before deleting it. Notshane (Talk | ) 16:23, May 8, 2011 Favorite Shows My favorite show is Adventure Time. What is yours? --Puffle339 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My favorite show would probably have to be Courage the Cowardly Dog because of its Surrealism and Black Comedy. The other shows i did like, but Courage just made my childhood. If i had to pick a favorite from today's shows it would probably have to be Sym-Bionic Titan. Notshane (Talk | ) 20:24, May 14, 2011 Playtime block... Is the Playtime block real after all?????? --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 19:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The playtime block was false information put there by vandals and is not real. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:05, May 31, 2011 Gone For A While I'd like to announce to my people that I'll be going on vacation soon and won't be back for a long time. I've noticed that this wiki has been spammed with The Garfield Show characters lately and I'm pissed off about it, mainly because they have no profile or picture on the character and no overview. Spam articles will not be acceptable in this wiki, so either fix them up or remove them completely. Notshane (Talk | ) 11:58, June 12, 2011 Picture For U! Here's a pic. Save this picture on your PC. --Puffle3339 15:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Leaving For Good I've noticed a lot of vandalism on this wiki lately, and its driving me crazy. I've been editing this wiki to rid of the vandalism, but it keeps coming back. I've noticed most of the show articles say that a Cartoon Network series is still going, possibly because they "don't want it to end" when in reality the show is over. I'm sick and tired of changing this back over and over again, so i decided to leave this wiki for good. I'm hoping that by this fall the spam and vandalism is gone, though i doubt it will be. Notshane (Talk | ) 17:17, July 7, 2011 yo yo nice your at the top I like people at the top that means they've put a lot of hard work into this wiki -Bongo9911 Return Well, its been a month now and I've decided to return to this wikia because i can see that its falling apart again. Furthermore, i am gonna attempt to adopt it so that i can improve it a lot because this wiki needs all the help it can get. Notshane (Talk | ) 05:01, August 17, 2011 Adoption Dude, you should adopt this wiki. 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I would, but i don't know how to. I red the tutorials and stuff, but i just got a tad confused. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:24, September 2, 2011 Adoption Failed So, yeah. I thought this Wiki was abandoned, but i just realized that it already belongs to someone so I'm shooting for a Co-Owner position then. The problem: i don't know how to request for that. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:08, September 24, 2011 Admin Congratulation, you are now an admin! -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 22:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Logo I will use that logo if you make it 250x65 pixels. -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 20:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Notshane (Talk | ) 17:06, October 8, 2011 Vandalism to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion User:Dino-drones and User:CartoonLover123 are Wikipedia vandals who are constantly adding unconfirmed or downright false additions to the character list. Can you do something about it? Wikiar 03:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:22, October 19, 2011 Demotion Thank you for removing the adminship powers I had on this wiki. I believe the user Ruin Cireela gave them to me in an effort to kiss up to me for adminship powers on the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki (a wiki on which I am an admin) over a year and a half ago now. I agree with you I don't need to have such powers if I don't even edit here. -Kirkland22 04:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Back Sorry for the lack of edits over the past week. I have been very busy with other stuff, but now i can edit again. Notshane (Talk | ) 5:46, November 23, 2011 Greetings. I am active on the Generator Rex wiki, interested in all things related to Generator Rex and thus interested n learning about cartoon network...the organization itself, not so much the individual shows there. I had been considering creating a wiki about it, and then I found yours, but I'm not sure if it already contained what I am looking for, if what I am looking for could have a place here, or if I should start a separate wiki for it. If it were possible for what had n mind to be included here also I would be willing to help with other parts of this wiki. I'm not very skilled at wikis yet, so have not found a list of the admins on this one, I just found you to be the top contributor, and see you are admin also. Are there other admins? Jadisofeternity 04:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The only ot hello! glad to have you back! FACT: Did you know that i was the one who posted the original 2008 screen bug thingy? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey man why did you erase the Heather Harold relationship page? alejandro87 and why also the Heather page. alejandro87 Goodbye Due to my laptop breaking down after eight years of service, i am forced to have to abandon this Wiki for seven months. My low salary is the reason for the long absence. I will edit here once a month (by finding some random computer to do so) in order to keep the Wiki from becoming filled with spam articles. So until we meet again. Notshane (Talk | ) 22:22, January 21, 2012 So i was sure that my laptop was dead, then it just suddenly came back on after i plugged it back in (this was my last attempt at fixing it also). Though just to be safe, i will still try and save up for a new one as i don't know how much longer this one will last. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:00, January 23, 2012 I try my best Thanks for the message you leave onn my talk page. I'll try my best to help the wiki.The Fan of Wiki 07:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Good day Hello! I'm a new user here and well already I've checked the Watercooler and everything and what not for whats going on and all. And well I'd like to say that I'm here to help out with anything ya need! You are the main admin, owner of this wiki right? Well even so I want you to know I'm here to help clean up the wiki and make it good, anything I should do first? I-disregard-gravity 20:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC)I-disregard-gravity Thank you Thank you for making me an admin. I promised that I'll NOT abuse any user who visits here or the wiki.The Fan of Wiki 10:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi, Notshane, why Ruin Cireela has scheduled this wiki for deletion? Elkanah Latog 10:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) This guy hasn't made an edit in exactly a year and has been removed of his admin status so those messages are bot messages that he forgot to remove of himself. The real status of this wiki is unknown, but from what I've seen, its been standing for about five years now without being renamed. I pretty much run the place now since Ruin Cireela quit and the creator of this place himself hasn't made an edit in about three months. So those messages you see there are fake bot messages that were made back when this wiki was scheduled for deletion, though it was decided that the wiki should stay due to how popular it was getting. Notshane (Talk | ) 8:10, February 8, 2012 Unfollowed pages Dear Notshane, I saw the unfollowed pages in the wiki, and almost all of it are opinions of users, and bad things about cartoon network. Can we rename/edit it or put it in category of canditates of deletion? The Fan of Wiki 12:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Better put it in the category for deletion. Notshane (Talk | ) 10:07, February 10, 2012 In addition Once again, I'm here to help the wiki full time! And I'd like to ask if theres anything I can do. Keep an eye out for vandalism, or even spruce up a page! I'm currently working on The Amazind World of Gumball page. But I'd like to know if there is anything else I can do! I-disregard-gravity 23:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could help by checking if there are any acquired series character articles such as Johnny, Dukey, Gwen, Heather, etc. Character articles are STRICTLY for Cartoon Network series' only, not acquired. Notshane (Talk | ) 9:25, February 11, 2012 About Welcome Message Notshane, could you please check the Welcome Message ? Is it okay or I change it in other way?You may edit it. The Fan of Wiki 10:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) All i needed to know was where it was so i could change it. Thanks for the help. Notshane (Talk | ) 5:57, February 13, 2012 Report About the Pages Some users are creating pages so I decided to put the other pages in Candidates for deletion. Only few pages are been considered to be included in this wiki.The Fan of Wiki 09:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Protecting Pages I decided to block the articles from the new and unregistered users, so it cannot be vandalise. The Fan of Wiki (Talk) 06:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) State of Pages on the Wiki Hello. After some quick analysis and browsing on this Wiki, I can't help but notice that a lot of pages are incomplete, and have just been copied over from Wikipedia, and, for the most part, contain no useful information whatsoever. And example would be the Naruto page. I come to you know to request admin permissions so that I may further better this wiki and it's content. Thank you. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 08:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's the only fun part left in this Wiki is to fix up pages. Even though i could delete them, i have a tendency to fix them up very frequently whenever i can. The only pages i ever delete are ones unrelated to Cartoon Network (unless its been on the channel before or has been mentioned by the network in the past at least once). If you can fix up the Naruto page and give it decent information (like some history about when it aired on Cartoon Network) then i might consider making you an admin here. Though don't add an Infobox to it, as that is one of my favorite parts of editing here is to make Infoboxes so I'll take care of that (see my work done on the Dragon Ball Z page for an example of my Infobox work). Notshane (Talk | ) 1:00, February 28, 2012 You You the created this wiki? This guy did. Notshane (Talk | ) 3:12, March 3, 2012 Temporary Departure I am going somewhere far away that requires me to assist people who were involved in a tornado accident. And, due to the place not having a computer with internet for me to use frequently, i can not edit here until March 23, 2012. Do not leave questions on my talk page as i cannot answer them until this date. Your welcome to leave messages that you know cannot be answered until i return, but that's all you can do. No immediate answers can be given until March 23, 2012. The Fan of Wiki is in charge until i return, though with you being in charge, The Fan of Wiki, i expect you to try and come on here as often as you can and fix up grammar on certain pages and check for vandalism. This wiki already has a nifty design, so don't tamper with that well I'm gone. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:24, March 17, 2012 About this page Hi, Notshane, do you know how to fix the page I linked? I'm just asking if you can do it for changing some features here; I'm not forcing you to fix. And it is copyright of Cartoon Network Wiki. I didn't change anything on that page. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki' ]] 06:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am currently busy with other tasks at the moment, but i will take a look at it later. Notshane (Talk | ) 2:47, April 20, 2012 Bring Back The Teen Titans! Can you help me get the word out to go to the teen titans wikia and search for Bring Back the teen titans? Thanks RAZA-ngan Challenge accepted I do accept this challenge of Non-Tardiness and will see to it that it is completed! You have my word. I-disregard-gravity 19:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Challenge accepted, and failed I must say, despite giving you my word that I will complete this challenge, I failed in making over 1000 edits in time before May 10th. The best I can say is I tried my best, and I did what I could. Arguably I could have done more! And I could have, but there were obstacles, strong ones specifically. I do hope that such a chance like this one will pop up in the future, and despite failing this challenge I will not and do net let this failure over-encumber me, I will continue to work and help fix this wiki up with the best of my abilites and capabilites. I-disregard-gravity 02:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) NEW THEME request. Hi. I used to contribute here. But since the announcement of Toonami coming back, I feel that I could help fill in the blanks here. PLEASE keep the TOM page.Boba fett 32 02:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No new themes will be needed as the current one is still pretty decent. I don't want this wiki to be solely Toonami related, but i am working on updating the character page a bit so that it looks more snazzy. You can take a look at it later, if you like. Notshane (Talk | ) 2:08, May 23, 2012 Can you find a source if Boomerang will be into seperate channels in May 28, 2012? It says that in the Boomerang page.SparkyShipper 01:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC)SparkyShiper Toonami Just out of curiousity, why did you delete the toonami page. All the info on the toonami page was accurate, and if you say that you've watched cartoon network for as long as you say you have, then why didn't you just leave the page alone since ALL of the info on the page was accurate. you have ruined one of the mist iconic characters from cartoon network, how about trying to improve the page instead of deleting the page automatically. A LOT of people put hard work into making that page and you ruined it! YOU are not a true fan of cartoon network! Huh? Notshane (Talk | ) 12:50, June 5, 2012 Notshane didn't delete the page and he didn't vandalized it. And according to its page history, there are lots of contributors on it and every contributor improves the page. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki' ]] 06:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) OK I'll tell you next time that I need to promote someone. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki' ]] 06:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the welcoming, Notshane! I've seen this wikia before, and I've seen many errors and false things shown. I see lots of improvement needed for this site. I'm currently a big editor of the Total Drama Wikia, and I hope this wikia can be cleaned up to the point where it is as neat and accurate as my main editing site. TheTotalDramaEditor 13:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC)TDE I just cleaned this wiki of Total Drama characters. Please don't re-add them, they were removed for a purpose. Acquired show characters cannot have their own articles as it would fill the wiki with useless, short articles. Notshane (Talk | ) 12:46, June 10, 2012 Favors Shane, can you please check out my blog and unlock my userpage? Thanks! :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 12:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Question on my mind Notshane, there is one thing that has been on my mind recently, and its about articles. Should there be articles for individual episodes of each show from CN? I ask because of course there are the individual wikis that are all in link with this site, so should there be articles of such here on this wiki, or should it be things other than episodes? Basically leave individual episodes to the other wikis or also make articles for the episodes here. I-disregard-gravity 08:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there can be individual episodes with articles, but it cannot have too much information on it; just a simple overview and maybe some trivia (e.g. a deleted scene or some glitches). This is because there are a lot of Cartoon Network shows that don't have their own wikis as it is. Well some actually do, a lot of them don't. So, yes, individual episodes can have their own articles. Just as long as they are actually explaining the episode in a way that can actually make sense as an overview and not an array of mashed sentences. Notshane (Talk | ) 2:01, July 1, 2012 Re:User Rights I'm sorry, I can't do it and tell what kind of "Special''' Page" is that. But there is a special page, but this page can only read registered users' edits and date when they last logged in. Here the link. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'''of Wiki ]] 07:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:50, July 22, 2012 Temporary Departure I am going camping this week, so I will not be making edits until Friday. If you have any questions then go to this user instead until I return. Notshane (Talk | ) 24:28, July 22, 2012 Small problem I am afraid I forgot to mention that I to was going on vacation recently. I got home today however and just read your message. I feel that again I have failed this challenge, I will however do what I can to catch up to the goal! You did entrust me with watching the wiki, but in honesty, Bentensuperheroaliens did a great job of mainting the wiki while I was also gone, I will however try this time to complete this challenge as I said! Thank you for telling me this still and entrusting me with wiki watching despite my absence. Failed again, probably late message Well I failed your challenge, again. I don't like I failed it, but I was on vacation at the time and I knew I should have anounced it. I do thank you for giving me a second challenge however, and hopefully I do get a third, but for the time being, I'm going to be on quality watch, I'm not one for making articles or pages, but I will watch for misspellings or vandalism, even categories. And if I am correct that counts as edits, but again, I failed, I acknowledge that, but thank you for placing the wiki watch in my hands, desptie the fact I was not able to uphold it due to vacation, and hopefully this challenge pops up again, int he future, and especially when I have more edits under my belt. Sorry, forgot to sign in, when I thoguht I was signed in, I'm going crazy. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 06:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You already left a message. And yeah, maybe I should not have given you that challenge out of nowhere. I was not aware that you were on a vacation. Though you seem to be taking the situation very well, so I just might consider giving you another challenge a bit earlier than planned. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:35, August 9, 2012 Affiliates Hello Notshane, I already talked to TFOW and he redirected me here so, while I venture out to expand The DC Nation Wiki, I ask you would you become one of our official affiliates for the wiki? It's also a great way to get more contributors on both our wikis. Please respond at your earliest convenience. Thank you. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular Guys are my enem--friends! 13:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't be full time, but I could probably contribute to it a little every week or two. I have been extremely busy lately and haven't even been doing much work on this wiki alone; and I'm the top contributor, and I guess the unofficial president since the other one abandoned it; but I don't know if I could do it. I could do whatever I can to take the time to edit both sites, but I can't guarantee I will always have an edit every week. I will do what I can. Notshane (Talk | ) 11:55, September 10, 2012 ::Thanks! I'll add you as a affiliates then! ^.^ --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular Guys are my enem--friends! 00:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) DC Nation Wikia Hey I made a blog about being partnered with my DC Nation Wikia but no one camment on there I asked first so please make my wikia an Partner with yours. Thanks Thunder Kris (talk) 21:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :._. This is truly outrageous. Knowing that I already am affiliates with this Wiki, you ask anyways and make up the excuse that you were here first?! You only edited a page. You never asked until Notshane answered my message. I'm done with this "competition" to see who has the better DC Nation Wiki. You must be really desperate.-- [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular Guys are my enem--friends! 21:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hhop kept adding incorrect info. I warned Hhop for at least 3 times. He didn't listen to us. He continued to add incorrect information on Ed Edd n' Eddy related articles. For example, he changed Eddy's age to 15. But he is actually 12. I am reporting him here. So please block him because he's continuously adding false info. Thanks. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 12:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I will take care of it. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:27, October 1, 2012 Please? Can I be an admin? By the way I watch CN. Dr2lol///TheLOLStrikesHere 04:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Codes Can I improve codes here, here, here and here? I'll just arrange the search box, the navigation box, and the javascript thing. I promise there will be no trouble on the wiki. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']] 10:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC)